Windmill
Sam Scoreo, alias Windmill was a thug in the employment of the Weed, commonly in association with friend Aaron Onio, and a constant victim of vigilante activities. When he volunteered himself to be a guinea pig for an experiment which turned him into the super-criminal, Windmill. History Humiliated Again Sam Scoreo robbed a Jewellery Centre with Aaron Onio, hired by the Weed. He was overjoyed with the successful theft, but was ambushed and quickly defeated by Saturlight and left for the police, entrapped in a net with his friend. Another Failure After the two criminals managed to be released due to Scoreo' lawyer, Robert Lohole, the two went to work robbing an electronics store to pay Lohole for his services. They were found and dispacted by Saturlight, who was looking for information on the Weed. The two refused to talk and were found by the police trapped in a dumpster with the lid welded shut. Last Straw The two criminals were bailed out once again by Robert Lohole but he refused to free them again if they didn't pay him his due. To accomplish this, the two set out to rob a car dealership. As Onio looted the cash registers, Scoreo started the engine of the most expensive car he could find. As he prepared to drive away with the loot, Saturlightappeared and locked the two in the car and disabled the engine. As Lohole now refused to get the two out of jail, Melodrama payed the bail of the two criminals. Meeting the two outside, Melodrama offered a chance to get back on the vigilantes running around Mian-Raod. Becoming Windmill With Melodrama overseeing the experiment, Scoreo was placed in a test chamber that would allow him to increase the energy of his particles, allowing him to change his state of matter. When the experiment was activated, Scoreo's limbs were apparently vaporised, leaving him screaming in shock. The horrified onlookers were startled however, when the windows were destroyed and the scientists knocked back. Slowly, Scoreo's limbs reappeared, showing that the experiment was not a complete failure, with Scoreo being able to increase the energy in his molecules, becoming gas. Showdown After Scoreo calmed down, Melodrama told him that he now had the power to get revenge on the vigilantes that constantly humiliated him over the years. Scoreo left the building and travelled to the Jewellery Centre that he had tried to rob several months ago. As the alarms went off, the building caught the attention of Saturlight. Expecting an easy fight, Saturlight walked over to Scoreo and asked him where Onio was. Scoreo told him that he didn't need a partner anymore and attacked him with his new powers, beating him and throwing him against a car. With the police fast approaching, Scoreo took the money and escaped. Powers *'Molecular Energy Acceleration': Windmill can increase the energy of his molecules in his limbs, turning his arms and legs into powerful gas. **'Wind Manipulation': Windmill can use his limbs to create waves of wind. ***'Tornado Generation': Windmill uses his wind generation to create tornados to attack his enemies. ***'Flight': Using his wind generation, Windmill can create updrafts to propel him through the air. Category:Characters Category:Uniques Category:Males Category:Criminals Category:Villians